One area in which imaging apparatus are utilized is in the area of handling engineering drawings. Such imaging apparatus utilize network printers, blackline copiers, card film plotters, quantimatic printers, duplicators and camera stations. The core technology involved with engineering drawing imaging apparatus is the precise, high speed reproduction of large format drawings ranging from 8.5 inches (21.6 centimeters) by 11 inches (27.9 centimeters) to 34 inches (85.4 centimeters) by 44 inches (111.8 centimeters). Typically, the large format drawings are manipulated as digital images or micrographic reductions. Examples of apparatus are large format digital network printers, blackline copiers, card film plotters, quantimatic printers, duplicators and camera stations.
Modern imaging equipment typically contains different hardware control components which are controlled by software. As an example, a microfilm card reader performs the function of handling microfilm cards that are used as input media for the imaging apparatus. The process steps that the microfilm card reader performs are controlled by software. Software commands control the individual operations of the reader. A software command typically tells the reader to move and stop the microfilm card, set the exposure of lamp brightness, sets power mode, performs diagnostics, eject the microfilm card, etc.
Imaging apparatus conventionally provides input media control, image retrieval, output media control, image placement and a user interface. Often the software control of one function is dependent upon the results or status of another function. For example, the image retrieval function is dependent upon the input media control to properly input and position a microfilm card before the image can be extracted from the microfilm card. Similarly, the output media cannot properly generate and output the output media, such as a print, before the image placement function has completed the task of properly placing the image onto the output media.
Often a new imaging apparatus must be designed to perform a particular imaging function involved in the handling of engineering size drawings. A new imaging apparatus may use a different form of input media control, image retrieval, image placement or output media control.
Designing or creating a new imaging apparatus then requires the rewriting of the software which controls the individual elements of the imaging apparatus. Since many of the individual functions of the imaging apparatus are inter-related with other functions, whenever one of the functions change, the software controlling the imaging apparatus must be substantially or completely rewritten to achieve overall function of the new imaging apparatus.
Thus, a new imaging apparatus requires a substantial amount of software development requiring a substantial amount of lead time to create the new imaging apparatus and a substantial cost in development.